How Crazy Does That Sound?
by TheThreeSexyMusketeers
Summary: How do Harry and Draco really feel about each other? Read to find out! Warnings inside, R&R please.
1. Ch 1: How Crazy Does That Sound?

**How Crazy Does That sound?**

**Warnings: Slash, or as I like to call it MAN SECKS!!! Don't like, don't read. Erm... Mature themes, as well? I'm not quite sure, and OOCness.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, kids. J.K Rowling owns all. However, if I owned HP, it would be smuttier and slashier. However, I don't. So on with the story!**

**_(Draco's P.O.V.)_  
**

**

* * *

**I stare at you. How crazy does that sound?

I watch as you laugh at one of Weasley's stupid jokes. It makes me sick. I should be the one to make you laugh, not that stupid blood traitor. He's not worthy of you. You're mine. Only I can have you.

I stalk you. How crazy does that sound?

I follow you to the library. You've been going there recently, researching dark hexes. It makes me sick. I want to protect you; you shouldn't have to protect yourself. You're mine. I should be able to protect you.

I want you. How crazy does that sound?

I wake up again every night, moaning out your name. You are in my dreams, of course. It makes me sick. I need you here with me, we are perfect together. You're mine. At least, I hope so.

I love you. How crazy is that?

I find you irresistible, everything about you. You're so beautiful, so smart, and so kind. It makes me sick. I crave your touch, the sound of your voice. Your mine. Why don't you believe me, Harry?

I love you. More than words can describe. I just hope that one day, you'll love me back. If only you accepted my hand in friendship so many years ago…

* * *

**Hmm. Sorry that it's so short. And sad-ish. And bad. This was my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. I might add two more chapters. I'll see how it goes. Do I get a review? I give good cookies. Home made! :)**


	2. Ch 2: How Insane Does That Sound?

**How Crazy Does That Sound?**

**Ch 2: How Insane Does That Sound?**

**Warnings: Slash, duh. Language and mature adult themes. I guess some total OOCness, too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... bla bla bla... J.K. Rowling owns all... -sigh-**

**_(Harry's P.O.V.)_  
**

**

* * *

**

I stare at you. How insane does that sound?

I watch you during potions. You're so concentrated. It drives me crazy. How anyone could look so sexy is beyond me. I could be yours, if only you didn't hate me so.

I stalk you. How insane does that sound?

I follow you to the lake. You're there every day and you seem so sad. It drives me crazy. All I can do is imagine who, or what, you're thinking of. I need to be yours, if only you would notice.

I want you. How insane does that sound?

I dream of you at night. You're so beautiful. It drives me crazy. The way you look at me in my dreams. I want to be yours, if only you would want to be mine.

I love you. How insane does that sound?

I find you irresistible, everything about you. You're so gorgeous, so intelligent, so indifferent. It drives me crazy. I want to be the one to understand you. I would be yours, if only you would ask me.

I love you. More than words can describe. I just hope that one day, you'd love me back. If only I accepted your hand in friendship so many years ago…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next (and most likely last) one will be longer, or so I hope. Thanks to _Venomous Guise_ for reviewing!**


	3. Ch 3: How True Does That Sound?

**How Crazy Does That Sound?**

**Ch 3: How True Does That Sound? (AKA- The Epilogue)  
**

**Warnings: Slash, language and mature themes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling created and owns Harry Potter. I don't, and I'm not getting paid to write this.**

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You all rock my marching socks off!**_

_**(This chapter can be either by Harry's or Draco's P.O.V.)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

I stare at you. How creepy does that sound?

I watch you when you sleep. You're so beautiful, so peaceful. I must sound like a stalker, but dam boy, you look sexy! I'm so glad that we're together now.

I stalk you. How creepy does that sound?

I follow you when you're cooking in our kitchen. You get me starving, for many things. God, that sounds scary. Do you feel this way when I cook? Thank god I can think of you this way without sounding like a rapist!

I want you. How creepy does that sound?

At work, all I cant think of is you. We could be having hot, sweaty man sex, but no. I have to be stuck here. Without you. How unfair is that? Shit, now I'm super horny. What would my boss think if she could read minds? Thank god she's not Snape.

I love you. How true does that sound?

Very. That's all I need to say.

* * *

**Well. Sorry for it coming so late, I was stuck. Sorry it sucks, I was hyper when I wrote it, and half asleep. Don't ask me how that works, I don't know.**


End file.
